Breath
by starcrossed.emma
Summary: Oh, things would've been different if he knew it was her last breath. Severus Snape remembers the day that Lily died. Mild character death, I suppose.


**A/N: **I don't know. I clearly suck at unhappy fics, but I thought I'd try my luck. Here you are: _Breath_.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Harry Potter_, Peter wouldn't be a follower.

* * *

**Dedicated to Julx27xLuvsxHM, who has reviewed every chapter of every story I've written, regardless of whether or not she liked the pairing. Or the style. Or the story itself.

* * *

**

**Breath**

With his long, black cloak billowing behind him, he walked slowly through the square.

"There's that _Snape_ man…"

"Never could trust him."

"Death Eater!"

"Why is _he_ here? He's the _reason_ the Potter's are dead!"

It's strange, you know, to walk into a memorial service for someone you love, only to be scorned. It feels as if you don't belong. As if everyone hates you. And that's exactly how Severus Snape felt.

He approached Lily's grave, and could immediately feel tears forming in his eyes. "Lily, I'm so, _so_ sorry," He choked out. "If I _knew_… If only…"

He remembered the night that they died. Lily and… _Potter_.

--

_"Severus!" A shrewd voice barked._

_"Albus?" Snape asked, approaching the fireplace, where Dumbledore's head was emerging from the flame._

_"What have you done?"_

_"I haven't done anything! What's happened?"_

_"The Potters are…"_

_"The Potters are _what_?!"_

_"In _danger_, Severus," Dumbledore's voice said quietly. "Tell me everything you know about Peter Pettigrew."_

_"Pettigrew. Short little boy—Death Eater—friends with… Oh, Albus, no," Snape said quietly._

_"Peter Pettigrew is their Secret Keeper."_

_"I have to stop them! I have to help! I have to do something!" Snape said hurriedly. _

_"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted, making Snape stop putting on his traveling cloak. Snape turned to stare at the head floating in his fireplace. "You cannot be irrational. Voldemort must not know that you are upset with this. You must remain strong. You are the only connection that the Order has to the Dark Lord."_

_"Dumbledore, I need to see her."_

_"Go, Severus, but not with sympathy. Stay strong."_

_--_

_The house was still a burning wreck when Snape arrived at the house. The Dark Lord had vanished, but the street was alive with shouts and terror. "Lily!" He shouted. "Lily, come back! Come back… come… back…" his voice trailed away as he looked around the wreckage. He looked around the street and sank to his knees. "No… _no_! She can't be dead. She was too strong… She was… I loved her."_

_Crying desperately, he stood and touched the gate that was restraining him from Lily's body. In his delusional state, he could hear her—he could see her reaching out to him from behind the gate. "Don't cry, Sev," She said, her voice drifting. He held his hand out to her._

_"Lily, please! Don't leave me." The picturesque Lily in front of him pulled a book out of her pocket. Lily seemed to be eleven again—and it was just like the train station had been. "What are you reading?"_

_"Oh, it's a Muggle story called _Peter Pan_," the eleven-year-old Lily said, holding out the book to Snape. He took it in his hands and flipped through it._

_"Where are you going?" He asked Lily when she began to walk away from him. She was older now; she looked about seventeen. "Lily! Don't leave me. We're best friends!"_

_"Save your breath," Lily said, sending daggers rocketing through Severus' heart._

_"Go out with me, Evans," A boy said. He was seventeen as well, and had unruly black hair. Snape looked on enviously as Lily took his hand and he led her away._

_"Lily! No! Stop! You can't! That's… James Potter," Snape shouted, oblivious to the people in the square staring at him. Then, he blinked, and she was gone. "Lily!" He yelled. "Lily wait!" He looked around, trying to find her, but it was in vain._

--

"Lily," Snape said, tears falling freely from his face. "I miss you more and more every day. I love you, Lily. For longer than forever, I'll love you." He kissed her gravestone. _It's all my fault_, he thought. _Had I not told Him that prophecy, Lily would be alive. I'm the reason she's dead. Had I only known that I would cause this…_

Oh, things would've been different if he knew it was her last breath.

* * *

**A/N: **Not sure if that worked out so well. I tried, though. Haha.

Well, review… (Hit that Periwinkle/Blue button!!)

And thanks again, Julx27xLuvsxHM!!!

Love,

Sinead


End file.
